Clan Craziness
by Deadmeet9
Summary: The true craziness of the Clans...
1. Chapter 1: The Rubber Mouse

**Clan Craziness**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Ashfur: Deadmeet9 does not own Warriors.**

**Deadmeet9: Why you little- (Strangles Ashfur)**

**Ashfur (Choking): Deadmeet9 *gag* does not own The Simpsons *wheeze* either.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Rubber Mouse**

_**One day, Firestar & Brambleclaw were hunting in the forest when they saw a Twoleg playing with a rubber mouse.**_

Firestar: Hey, Brambleclaw, why is that Twoleg hunting mice?

Brambleclaw: Dunno. Maybe they're low on cash to buy food.

Firestar: Well I'm hungry. Let's attack him!

_**Brambleclaw and Firestar attacked the Twoleg. Unfortunately for Brambleclaw, the Twoleg happened to have a flamethrower, and he incinerated Brambleclaw. Then the Twoleg ran back to his house to play Resident Evil 5.**_

Firestar: Brambleclaw! No! Why?!

Brambleclaw: … I'm … not … dead!

Firestar: Shut up! I'm mourning the loss of Brambleclaw! (Rakes his claws across Brambleclaw's face)

Brambleclaw: Ughhhghhh… Ughhgh… Galoogahhhhghhhggg… Pbbbthhhh… belch… (Dies)

Firestar: Good riddance. Now where was I…? Oh yeah… Brambleclaw, WHY? Oh well, at least I get the mouse.

_**Firestar returned to camp and added the mouse to the fresh kill pile.**_

Firestar: All cats old enough to catch their own prey, GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OVER HERE!

Ashfur: What now? This is the fifth meeting you've called today!

Firestar: I'll have you know, those meetings about my pet mouse dying were very important to me!

Ashfur: YOU ATE YOUR PET MOUSE!

Firestar: You're not the boss of me, Ashfur! I am! Anyway, we gather here today-

Ashfur: (Grumbling) Again…

Firestar: -to appoint a new deputy. As you all know, Brambleclaw is dead, and-

Brackenfur: Brambleclaw died? But how?

Squirrelflight: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ashfur: So Squirrelflight, I see you need a new mate. Heh heh.

Hollyleaf: Ashfur, stop hitting on my mom you freak!

_**Hollyleaf took out an M16 and gunned Ashfur to death. It is still a mystery as to how she did that without opposable thumbs.**_

Firestar: Hollyleaf, what have I told you about killing Ashfur?

Hollyleaf: I'm sorry, sir.

Firestar: It's not OK. The new deputy is Icepaw. Thank you. Have a good lunch.

Icepaw: Booyah!

Foxpaw: No fair! How come she gets to be deputy and not me?

Firestar: Fine! You're both deputy! Happy?

Foxpaw & Icepaw: Yes, Firestar.

Longtail: Hey! Hold on! First, you can't have two deputies. Second, you can't make apprentices deputies!

Firestar: Too bad! Now everyone go have your lunch!

**_Everyone left for lunch. Cloudtail arrived at the fresh-kill pile first and picked out a mouse._**

Cloudtail: Ah, time for a delicious mouse.

_**Cloudtail attempts to eat the mouse, but it was rubbery and hard. Cloudtail spit it out in disgust.**_

Cloudtail: Eww! This mouse is disgusting! It's hard, rubbery and purple… just like rubber! I'd rather eat crowfood! Gross!

Firestar: What's gross?

Cloudtail: This mouse! That's what's gross!

Firestar: How dare you! Brambleclaw gave his life to feed the clan with that mouse! The mouse gave its life to StarClan! Now eat it right now!

Cloudtail: O-okay. *Chomp* *Chew* *Swallow* *Burp* *****Die*****

Firestar: And that's the end of that. Hahaha… Hahahahaha… Bwahahahahaha… Muahahaha- *cough* *choke* *wheeze* -hahahahahahahahahaha… hahaha… ha…

Sandstorm: Awkward…

Deadmeet9: This is my first Warriors FanFic. Tell me if you like it!

Sandstorm: What's a FanFic?

Deadmeet9: Umm…


	2. Chapter 2: A Christmas Carol

**Clan Craziness **

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Bluestar: Deadmeet9 does not own Warriors.**

**Deadmeet9: ... Grr... (Strangles Bluestar)**

**Bluestar (Choking): So this *cough* is how Ashfur *choke* died!**

**Deadmeet9: This story takes place before The Rubber Mouse.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Christmas Carol (Christmas Special)**

_**It was early in the morning, the day before Christmas, and Foxpaw & Icepaw were playing in the snow.**_

Foxpaw: Whee! Snow is fun! (Hey Icepaw, watch me throw this snowball at old Longtail.)

Icepaw: (This is gonna be good!)

_**Foxpaw threw the snowball at Longtail.**_

Longtail: You stupid cats! Which one of those mangy kits are you?

Icepaw: Where's your Christmas spirit, Longtail? T'is the season to be jolly!

Longtail: Christmas! Bah! Humbug!

Foxpaw: What the heck does "Humbug" mean?

Longtail: How would I know? Now get out of my den!

Icepaw: Fine! (Sheesh, what a grouch!)

Foxpaw: (I know! Someone should teach him a lesson!)

_**That night...**_

Longtail: Ahh, time to relax...

_**There was a flash of white light and Longtail scented a cat in front of him.**_

Longtail: Wh-what are you d-doing in my den?

???: Remember me Longtail? It is I, Marle- oh sorry, I mean Barley!

Longtail: Barley! What the heck are you doing here?

Barley: Well, some weird old cat came to me in the barn and said he'd give me 100 mice if I told you something.

Longtail: Well, what about Ravenpaw?

Barley: Oh, I bet he's fine.

_**Meanwhile, at the barn...**_

Ravenpaw: Now, I will take over the world!!!

_**Back in the ThunderClan camp...**_

Longtail: What did that cat want you to tell me?

Barley: Oh, something about being visited by three ghosts or something like that.

Longtail: Ghosts! What the heck?!?!

Barley: Don't blame me, blame that weirdo cat. Well see ya! Your first ghost will come at about midnight. Good luck!

_**Barley was running back towards the mountains, singing something about free mice.**_

_**11:59 p.m.**_

Longtail: Where is that ghost?

_**A cat poofed in front of Longtail.**_

Longtail: Ahh! Ugly cat! Your eyes look like eggs!

???: My name is Rock. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past!

Longtail: What do you want with me?

Rock: I am going to show you the past...

Longtail: Wait, what the heck? I can see!

Rock: Of course, you're dreaming!

Longtail: Oh. Then show me what you want to show me.

_**Rock waved his paw and suddenly they were in the old ThunderClan forest.**_

Longtail: The old ThunderClan camp! It's just how I remember it!

Rock: This is when Firestar came to the camp.

Longtail: Oh yeah, I remember! Bluestar is calling a Clan meeting!

Bluestar: Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.

_**The cats all gathered beneath the Highrock.**_

Bluestar: ThunderClan needs more warriors. Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior. I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan.

Longtail (Past): Lucky to become an apprentice!

Bluestar: Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices.

_**A bunch of cats shouted out complaints.**_

Random Cat: Where does he come from?

Random Cat: Which Clan does he belong to?

Random Cat: What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any Clan I know!

Longtail (Past): Look at his collar! He's a kittypet! Once a kittypet, always a kittypet! This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed.

Longtail (Present): Firestar's still kicking me for this!

Lionheart (Whispering to Rusty): That tabby is Longtail. He smells your fear. They all do. You must prove to him and the other cats that your fear won't hold you back.

Longtail (Past): Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling.

_**The other ThunderClan cats howled in agreement.**_

Longtail (Past): The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg stench doesn't!

Lionheart (Whispering to Rusty): Do you back down from a challenge?

_**Rusty paused, then attacked Longtail.**_

Longtail (Present): I still have nightmares about that!

_**Rusty fought Longtail for a while when suddenly his collar snapped off.**_

Bluestar: The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval - this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice.

Rock: It is time to go, Longtail.

_**There was a flash of light, and they were back in the other ThunderClan camp.**_

Longtail: Wait a second. What did that have to do with Christmas?

Rock: Nothing! I just love watching you get your hind handed to you by a kittypet! Bwahahahahaha!

**_Suddenly Rock was gone, and Longtail was alone._**

Longtail: The next ghost better not be such a jerk. And ugly.

_**Suddenly a familiar cat appeared in front of Longtail.**_

Longtail: Yellowfang!

Yellowfang: Hello, Longtail. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present.

Longtail: Well, take me to what horrible sight I have to see.

Yellowfang: OK, but first I must charge my mystical teleportation powers and channel my aura. Alas, I am not as powerful as Rock. Aummmm... Aummmm...

Longtail: This might take a while.

_**30 minutes later...**_

Yellowfang: Aummmm... Aummmm... AUMMMM... DONE!

Longtail: Finally, the suspense was killing me! Now I get to see what special place Yellowfang takes me.

**_Yellowfang waved her paws and they appeared..._**

Longtail: THE APPRENTICE DEN?!?! We could have walked here! Why did you have to teleport?

Yellowfang: I dunno, I look cooler that way.

Longtail: Foxpaw and Icepaw are saying something.

Foxpaw: Man, I hate that Longtail!

Icepaw: Yeah! He's so old!

Foxpaw: And blind!

Icepaw: Good thing he couldn't see that the snowball you threw at him had deathberries in it!

Longtail: DEATHBERRIES? OH MY GOSH!

Yellowfang: Calm down, you can just wash yourself in the lake. This is how much everyone hates you! You have no Christmas spirit!

Longtail: Yes I do! I even wrote a Christmas song!

(To the tune of Jingle Bells)

Foxpaw smells,

Icepaw smells,

Graystripe really sucks!

Firestar's a kittypet,

and umm... Millie is... uhh...

also a kittypet?

Yellowfang: You idiot! That last part didn't even rhyme!

Longtail: So? I didn't say it was any good! Now, I'm going back to the elder's den. This time I'm walking, NOT TELEPORTING!

Yellowfang: Sheesh, OK.

_**Longtail walked to the elder's den and waited for the next ghost. And waited... and waited... and waited...**_

Longtail: Stupid ghost!

_**Suddenly the usual happened: there was a flash of white light and a ghost appeared.**_

Longtail: AHHH!!! TIGERSTAR!!!

Tigerstar: Yes, it's me! Shut up noob!

Longtail: Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!

Tigerstar: Don't worry. Come, I have something to show you.

_**Tigerstar waved his hand, and nothing appeared to happen.**_

Longtail: What did you do?

Tigerstar: You'll see!

_**Longtail walked outside to see Firestar gathering the clan.**_

Firestar: I suppose you wonder why I gathered all of you here.

Dustpelt: Well, duh!

Firestar: I am happy to announce that Longtail has died.

_**Everyone gasped.**_

Firestar: So... without further ado... let's party!

_**A disco ball appeared out of nowhere and everyone started dancing.**_

Longtail: I don't understand... they're... happy?

Tigerstar: Of course! That is how much everyone hates you!

Longtail: How come you were chosen as a ghost? You don't even _have_ Christmas spirit!

Tigerstar: Oh, I just did it for the free mice. The dark forest doesn't have much prey.

Longtail: When is this day that I died? I don't want to die so quickly!

Tigerstar: It will be on the 25th day...

Longtail: Please let me live!

Tigerstar: Of the 12th moon...

Longtail: Spare me... don't tell me the year! I will show Christmas spirit! Just don't let me die!

Tigerstar: Very well.

_**Longtail suddenly appeared in the elder's den.**_

Longtail: I'm alive...

Mousefur: Well duh!

Longtail: Mousefur! Merry Christmas!

Mousefur: Ahh! He's gone insane! Take him down!

_**A bunch of cats appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Longtail.**_

Longtail: Get off me! I need to see someone. Well, two someones.

_**Longtail got the cats off and padded to the apprentice den.**_

Longtail: Foxpaw! Icepaw! Merry Christmas!

Icepaw: Jayfeather, I think Longtail's been eating your crazy herbs. How come you gave _him _some and not me?

Jayfeather: Icepaw, for the last time, there are NO SUCH THING AS CRAZY HERBS! AND STOP ASKING FOR THEM!

_**Longtail hugged Icepaw and Foxpaw.**_

Longtail: Merry Christmas...

* * *

Deadmeet9: Well, thanks for reading my story. R&R and have a very merry Christmas!

* * *

_**At the farm...**_

Barley: Ok, strange cat! Gimme my mice!

Strange Cat: What mice?

Barley: Don't play dumb with me! You. Owe. Me. Mice.

Strange Cat: Or do I?

_**The strange cat disappeared.**_

Barley: Noooooooooooooo!!!

Ravenpaw: First the barn... then the world!

Barley: What's this talk about takin' over the world?

Ravenpaw: Umm... nothing...


	3. Chapter 3: Firestar Gets High

**Clan Craziness  
**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer**

**Ferncloud: Deadmeet9 does not own Warriors.**

**Deadmeet9: If I did, I wouldn't have put you in it!**

**Ferncloud: Then Spiderleg, Birchfall, Icepaw and Foxpaw wouldn't exist!**

**Deadmeet9: Hmm... wouldn't want that. I'd just make a fox bash your head in half!**

**Ferncloud: Ahh! (Hides under table)**

**Deadmeet9: I'll get you... just like how I got Bluestar and Ashfur!**

* * *

**  
Chapter 3 - Firestar Gets High**

**One day, Firestar was out hunting. He was bored, so he wandered off.**

Firestar: Hmm... what to do on this dreary day? I know! I'll find herbs for Leafpool!  
**  
Firestar walked until he stumbled upon a patch of catnip.**

Firestar: Oooh, catnip... I'd better take some for Leafpool.

**Firestar took a bunch of catnip and inhaled the arrrroma.**

Firestar: This smells so nice...

**Firestar walked back to camp with a crazy grin on his face.**

Leafpool: Firestar! That's a lot of catnip! Thanks!

Firestar: It ain't nothin'.

Leafpool: Okaaaay....  
**  
Firestar went up the Highledge and called a Clan meeting.**

Firestar: All you cat thingies that are fat enough to weigh more than that fat old RiverClan cat, Heavystep, come under this here rock so I can tell ya something.

**All the warriors and elders gathered underneath the Highledge, wondering why their leader was acting like a doo-doo head.**

Firestar: Where are all the apprentices?

Squirrelflight: They don't weigh more than Heavystep!

Firestar: Oh yeah... just roll them up into a ball or something like that. Then they'll weigh more that Heavystep!**  
**

**Squirrelflight and some other cats went to the apprentice den, and came out rolling a huge ball of apprentices.**

Firestar: That's better! And back to what I was saying. Now that I've thought about it, I think that ThunderClan is a stupid name.

Berrynose: But... we've had that name since the beginning of the Clans.

Firestar: Blah, blah, blah, everything's about what you want, isn't it? Let's hear you think of a better name!

Berrynose: I think that we should keep the name as ThunderClan, because that is what our ancestors would-

Firestar: I hereby rename the Clan KittypetClan! Because I'm a kittypet, Cloudtail's a kittypet, Millie's a kittypet, Daisy's a kittypet and Daisy's kits are kittypets! We will announce it at the next Gathering.

**Everyone started getting angry and stuff like that. Suddenly...**

Thornclaw: What happened to the fresh-kill pile? It's gone!

Everyone: *gasp*

Firestar: Don't worry everyone, I put the fresh-kill pile somewhere that no thievin' ThunderClan cat could get it!

Cloudtail: Umm... we're ThunderClan.

Firestar: Not anymore! We're KittypetClan!

Cloudtail: Oh yeah. But where did you put it?**  
**

Firestar: In... the... LAKE!

Everyone: OMG!

Cloudtail: Why the mousedung did you put it in the lake, and not in our camp! Now RiverClan can get it, and we'll starve!

Firestar: Don't worry! I'll just tell RiverClan not to steal our fresh-kill at the next Gathering! Which happens to be... (looks at calender) ... today! Hmm... I pick Bumblekit and Blossomkit!

Briarkit: What about me?

Firestar: What about you?

Leafpool: You can't go to the gathering with only two kits!

Firestar: Shut up! I rename you Leafpoo. Have fun in camp Leafpoo.

**Firestar, Bumblekit and Blossomkit traveled to the Gathering.**

Firestar: Uggh! I'm too lazy to walk all this way to the Gathering! Let's go through the lake!\

Bumblekit & Blossomkit: Yay!

**Firestar started walking into the water with Bumblekit and Blossomkit following him.**

Firestar: Oh look! There are fish! Hi guppies! Hi turtles! Hi lobsters! Hi crabs! Hi starfish! Hi fresh-kill pile! Hi Great White Shark!

Bumblekit: Great White Shark! I'm allergic to Great White Sharks!

Firestar: Relax... Great White Sharks are harmless!

**Suddenly the Great White Shark ate Blossomkit.**

Firestar and Bumblekit: OMG HE ATE BLOSSOMKIT!

Firestar: Bad sharky!

**Firestar whacked the Great White Shark with a lobster.**

Firestar: Oh look, we're at the Gathering!

Leopardstar: Finally! Firestar, we've been waiting here for, like, ten minutes!

Firestar: Don't get your knickers in a knot.

Leopardstar: Where's the rest of your Clan? All I see is a kit!

Firestar: They died of rainbowcough.

Blackstar: Firestar, Leopardstar, Shut up! Let the Gathering begin!

Onestar: In WindClan, Crowfeather and Nightcloud just had another kit named N00bkit.

Everyone: Ewww!

Blackstar: In ShadowClan, Rowanclaw has changed gender again!

Everyone: *groan*

Leopardstar: In RiverClan, one of our elders, Heavystep, has died.

Firestar: Again?

Leopardstar: Well what news do you have, Mr. Know-It-All?

Firestar: I have a lot of news! First of all, don't steal our fresh-kill, RiverClan, because we moved the pile to the middle of the lake. Secondly, I've changed Leafpool's name. Now it is Leafpoo. And last but not least, I renamed my Clan from ThunderClan to KittypetClan.

**All of the other cats burst into laughter.**

Onestar: StarClan won't approve of this!

Firestar: Sure they will!

**A bolt of lightning hit Firestar.**

Firestar: See? Lightning is a sign of affection!

**Everyone burst out laughing again.**

Firestar: How dare you! I DECLARE WAR ON ALL YOU OTHER CLANS! BUT SHHH... IT'S A SECRET!

**Firestar stormed out of the Gathering with Bumblekit following him.**

Blackstar: Why did he walk into the lake?

Onestar: Who knows?

**Back at camp...**

Leafpoo: So, Firestar, how was the Gathering?

Firestar: Boring. All I did was declare war on all the other Clans.

Leafpoo: Say what?!?!

Firestar: I'm tired!

**Firestar fell asleep on the spot. The next morning the catnip wore off.**

Firestar: *yawn* What a good sleep! OMG WHY IS THE CAMP IN RUINS???

Leafpoo: While you were sawing logs, the other Clans attacked!

Firestar: What for?

Leafpoo: Don't you remember? You declared war on them and renamed me Leafpoo!

Firestar: *chuckle* Leafpoo. Well I don't remember, so have a good day, Leafpoo.

Leafpoo: I'm... going... to... kill... him...

* * *

Deadmeet9: Don't you love happy endings? Well thanks for reading my story! R&R! Oh, and no Great White Sharks were harmed in the making of this story!


	4. Chapter 4: Ravenpaw Takes Over the World

**Clan Craziness**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**

**Brambleclaw: Deadmeet9 does not own Warriors.**

**Deadmeet9: Yes he does!**

**Brambleclaw: No he doesn't!**

**Deadmeet9: Didn't you die in the first story?**

**Brambleclaw: Umm... Yes... I got barbecued.**

**Deadmeet9: I can make that happen again!**

**Brambleclaw: AHHHHHH!**

**Deadmeet9: You'd think they'd learn not to hide. I'm just going to find them...

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Ravenpaw Takes Over the World**

**As I mentioned in Chapter 2, Ravenpaw wants to take over the world. One day, he was sitting in the barn and talking to himself.**

Ravenpaw: Hmm... What do I need to take over the world? First, I need an army.

**Ravenpaw took Barley's newspaper and looked for ads.**

Ravenpaw (reading aloud): Do you need an army? Contact Bob the cat. He lives under the Twoleg bridge.

**Ravenpaw went to the Twoleg bridge and saw a cat there.**

Ravenpaw: Are you Bob?

?: Yeah, I'm Bob.

Ravenpaw: Well I saw your ad in the newspaper.

Bob: What ad?

Ravenpaw: Um... the one about the army. It said to contact Bob the cat.

Bob: ... Stupid old Bob must have posted this!

Ravenpaw: But you're Bob.

Bob: I'm talking about my brother!

Ravenpaw: You have the same name?

Bob: No! Our names are completely different. His is mine backwards! There is no similarity!

Ravenpaw: Okay... Well, what do I need to do to get this army?

Bob: You have to... catch a dodo bird for me!

Ravenpaw: But they're extinct!

Bob: *sigh* Fine, just catch a rabbit for me.

**Suddenly words appeared in the air saying, "Quest accepted. Catch 1 rabbit."**

Ravenpaw: What the heck is that?

Bob: How should I know? Just catch my rabbit!

**Ravenpaw left and caught a rabbit.**

Ravenpaw: Here's your rabbit!

**Then more text appeared and said, "Quest completed. 25 EXP gained."**

Ravenpaw: EXP? What's that?

Bob: It's short for experience! Don't you play MMORPGs?

Ravenpaw: What's an MORPMGGG?

Bob: Never mind. I will send the army to you tomorrow.

Ravenpaw: Thanks.

**Ravenpaw went back to the barn and went to sleep. The next morning, there was knocking on the door.**

Ravenpaw: Finally!

**Ravenpaw opened the door and saw an army... of chickens.**

Ravenpaw: CHICKENS? I pay a whole rabbit just for an army of chickens? Chickens are worthless!

One of the chickens: Hey! We're right here! We have feelings too you know.

Ravenpaw: I guess I can't do anything about it. Now, for step 2. I need to get Barley to help me with my plan.

**Ravenpaw fetched Barley.**

Ravenpaw: Barley, how would you like to help me take over the world?

Barley: Taking over the world... That's a little extreme, don't you think?

Ravenpaw: Er... no...

Barley: I mean, if you tried to take over the world, then wouldn't that make you a bit like Tigersta-

Ravenpaw: AHHH! TIGERSTAR! Sorry... I'm still scared of him...

Barley: Weirdo...

Ravenpaw: What?

Barley: Umm... I said "beardo"! Yeah!

Ravenpaw: Good! Now will you join me?

Barley: Fine... but you owe me...

Ravenpaw: Excellent...

Barley: What's the plan?

Ravenpaw: Umm... World... Take over... Chickens...

Barley: ... There is no plan, is there?

Ravenpaw: No. I'VE GOT IT! We... Need... TWOLEGS!

**Ravenpaw and Barley went to the Twolegplace and found the most evil Twoleg of all... DEADMEET9!**

Ravenpaw: Barley, this Twoleg is very evil. There were pictures of him in the newspaper about how he killed a bunch of cats.

**PLAN:** Ravenpaw talks to Deadmeet9 and makes a long speech and Deadmeet9 just hears "meow meow meow".

Deadmeet9: I can tell you how this ends, you know... I wrote the story.

Ravenpaw: Noooooooo! DON'T RUIN THE SURPRISE!

**Ravenpaw shoved a bunch of drugs in Deadmeet9's mouth to make him fall asleep.**

Ravenpaw: Excellent... Now to talk to Adolph Hitler!

Barley: Hitler's dead...

Ravenpaw: Really? Aww... Barley! Supply the chickens and Deadmeet9 with AK-47s!

Barley: No! I want rocket launchers!

Ravenpaw: AK-47s!

Barley: Rocket launchers!

Ravenpaw: Fine... But I get to choose the costumes!

**After a few hours, the chickens came out wielding rocket launchers... and tutus.**

Barley: Tutus? What the hell?

Ravenpaw: I like them!

Deadmeet9: I am not wearing this!

Ravenpaw: Fine. Now march, my minions!

Deadmeet9: Ahem. Say please.

Ravenpaw: *groan* Please.

Deadmeet9: Good.

**Ravenpaw's army charged and wiped out the entire world!... Well, actually, they just took over a small town in the middle of nowhere.**

Ravenpaw: First this town... then the world!

* * *

Deadmeet9: Thanks for reading my story! And I didn't wear the tutu because I'm a guy, and that was a freakin' tutu! And post in the reviews if you want to see the rest of Ravenpaw's mission. And also post if you want to be in my next story. First person gets to be in the story, and the next 10 get mentioned in the end! TYVM! XD! XP! =P! And for the next chapter, lemme give you a hint... MONKEY! Yes, monkey. Stay tuned.


End file.
